Forever And Always
by andemarie16
Summary: Troy leaves his girlfriend Gabriella at home while he get's deployed to Iraq. He promised her forever and always. Can he keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever And Always **_

Chapter 1: Forver and Always

_**Okay so this is my first story on Fan Fiction. And I hope you like it. And please comment! Oh and I thought of this story late on night and so I wrote it. I had it as Cadence and Troy but I changed it to Gabriella. She was actually based off of Gabriella but I changed her name. But now I'm using Gabriella for the HSM story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line!**_

Gabriella brushed her dark, silky hair. She ran her fingers through it one last time. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect" she said to herself. She was wearing a creamy, off white colored dress with a V neck with a lacey pattern at the bottom, that just reached below her knees. She looked at her hair that she had just finished curling with her barrel iron. Perfect. She was ready.

She was just sitting downstairs when she head a knock at the door. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey You!" she said and greeted the man at the door which also happened to be her boyfriend of three years.

"Hey babe." he greeted back. "Ready to go?"

"Uhm yeah." she said and grabbed her bag and walked out with him shutting the door behind him. He opened the car door for her and she happily thanked him.

They drove to somefancy restaurant that went by the name of _Shay Gardens_. The hostess seated them right away because of Troy who made reservations the day before.

"Here you go my beautiful princess."he said and pulled Cadence's chair out for her.

"Thank you kind prince." she said with a giggle then sat down. "Wow this is so fancy." she said looking around. Seeing all the breakable things. She saw flowers and candles on each table along with wine glasses.

"Yeah and it's all just for you." he said and kissed her nose. Yes they were that close.

The waiter Shawn came by and took their orders for them. They both had a steak dinner. And they both had wine to drink. It was a special occasion but Cadence probably didn't know that.

"So how is everything?" Gabriella asked sipping on her wine. Referring to Troy's basic training camp he had to take.

"They work you hard." he said. "But it's all worth it."

"So do you know when you'll leave?" she asked fearful of his answer. Secretly Gabriella never wanted Troy to leave. She didn't want him to join the army. But he did.

"Uhm that's what this is kinda all about." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see I get deployed tomorrow." he said slowly. Gabriella was trying to understand and process it all even though it was easy to understand. But what Troy didn't know she had a delicate hart and he just hurt it.

"T-tomorrow?" she asked stammering.

"Yeah." he said putting his hands in his pockets and feeling bad for his girl.

"Oh wow." she said and wiped her eyes attempting to clear away all the tears but to no avail they kept falling.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No no it's not your fault." she reassured him. "You can't help it." she closed her eyes. "Neither can I."

"But everything is going to be okay." he said.

"No Troy it's not going to be okay. You get deployed tomorrow. Tomorrow may be the last day I see you. I may have to say goodbye tomorrow to the only man I will ever love." she said and closed her eyes hoping this would be a nightmare and when she opened her eyes this would all disappear and she would be sleeping soundly in bed. But no this was real. No doubt about it.

"Honey don't cry." Troy said. "Don't cry." he wiped her tears away. "I promise I will be here with you when I get back home."

"Promise me. Forever and Always."

"Forever and always. I promise Brie." he said.

_**Well I hope you guys like it! And I will post more soon! Hopefully. But please comment and tell me what you think of this. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Forever and Always_**

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

Gabriella walked out to the place where Troy may say there last goodbye's. But he kept reassuring her that it was going to be okay but she knew it wasn't.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." she whispered and ran her hand through his tousled hair.

"But not forvever." he said.

"Troy you don't know that." she said and pulled away meeting his eyes. Brown meeting Blue. A shock of energy

"Yes I do." he whispered and kissed her hand. "I will do everything I can to keep my promise. Have I ever lied or broken a promise?"She shook her head. "I am not saying goodbye forever."

"Good because if your going to say goodbye I don't want to hear it." she said.

"Good because I'm not." he said and took her hands. "I promise while I'm overseas I will still be with you in you heart and wherever you go." he said grabbing both her arms. "And I want you to know that I love you sooo much. More than you will ever know. And I promsie I will come home. I will see you again. This is not goodbye." this brought tears to Gabriella's eyes. Troy started to feel a few tears form. "But this is why I got you this." he said then pulled out a bear wearing an army uniform. Gabriella took the bear in her hands and looked at it.

"It's beautiful." she said and smiled.

"That's not all." he said and squeezed the bear. _Forever and always I will love you_ the bear said. "I recorded my voice so if you ever want to hear my voice give it a big hug. And you'll hear me."

"Troy it's beautiful." Gabriella said with tears threatening to spill.

"Just like you." he said with a smile and moved some of her hair back. They leaned in and shared there last kiss for a while.

"I'll miss you." she said and clung to his side.

"I know baby girl. I'll miss you too." he said wrapping her in his embrace. Just then Troy heard his flight being called. "I have to go." he said.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered as we walked towards the gate.

"Love you too." he called out with a smile as he continued to walk away. Gabriella squeezed the bear. And sure enough she heard she heard Troy's voice echoing through her heart.

_**Okay so this is the end of chapter 2. Please tell me what you think! I would appriciate that! Chap 3 will be up soon!**_

_**~xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 3: Shopping With Sharpay

_**I would like to thank **__yogaluva__** you commented on both of my chaps. And I want to thank you for that. So thanks! It means sooo much to me. That somone besides me likes my story! So this is for you! **_

Gabriella walked into her house with the teddy bear Troy gave her. She kept it close. It reminded her of him. She was just scared. Scared she was never going to see the love of her life ever again. She walked upstairs and to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and cried. She cried herself to sleep.

Gabriella woke up a few hours later. She looked at her clock that sat beside her bed. It was only four pm. She sat up and groaned. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he tired voice called out. Her best friend Sharpay entered the room. She had blonde hair and light hazel eyes **(a/n im pretty sure ashley tisdale had brown eyes when she played sharpay)** Sharpay walked over to her bed.

"What's wrong sleepy head?"

"Troy left today."

"And now your moping around."

"No I'm singing and dancing. I am sooo happy Troy's gone." she said fillipantly.

"Well you need take you shopping come on." she said and tried to pull Gabriella out of bed.

"I don't want to go shopping." she said.

"I don't care. Come on Gabi. It's just to get your mind off of you-know-who." she said.

"Fine. You can take me but I can't promsie you I'll buy something."

"Fine with me. More money for me to spend."

"Wait your paying?"

"Like always."

"Okay I may buy a few things." Gabriella said with a smile. She went and got ready. She just put on a decent pair of capri's and an off the shoulder shirt. She put her hair up in a messy bun then left the hosue with Sharpay.

"Where do you want to go?" Sharpay asked driving her new BMW, but still keeping focus on the road.

"Uh, can we hit up Urban Outfitters and then maybe Vanity?"

"Yeah we sure can. I love Urban Outfitters anad Vanity."

"I know you so well." Gabriella said.

They did a little shopping at Urban Outfitters. Gabriella bought a shirt, shorts, and a pair of sunglasses and Sharpay. Well she bought alot. They then went to Vanity. There Gabriella bought this one really cute outfit. It was a pair of short shorts with a teal, stripped t-shirt with the same colored cardigan and she bought a mini dress. Sharpay bought an outfit like Gabriella's and a few others. Once the were done shoppping they decided to go grab something to eat. They went into McDonalds and ordered there food. Once they got there food they went and sat down at a table.

"So are you all shopped out?" Sharpay asked mixing her chocolate milkshake with her straw.

"Yeah I am. I'm tired." She replied.

"Oh do you want to go back to my house and watch some movies? I can invite Taylor and we can have a girls night?"

"No thanks. I'm sorry Shar but I have to pass." she said.

"WHat?" she gasped. "You never pass up movie night with the girls!"

"I know but I'm so tired and I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay." Shaarpay said, They finished their meals then Sharpay took Gabriella home. Once home Gabriella just ran upstairs and into her bedroom then thought of Troy for the rest of the night, That made her fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 4: Memories and Headlines

_**Okay so this is Chapter 4 and I hope you guys all like it. Please review. That would be awesome! Thanks to everyone who has read Forever and Always!**_

Gabriella was stuck up in her room all night. She didn't feel like going out or doing anything. She just didn't feel right without Troy being by her side. She just felt empty.

Gabriella fluttered her eyes open around eight o'clock in the morning. She trudged up to her bedroom.

**Gabriella's Pov**

I sat down on my bed and just looked at the picture of me and Troy. It was after they won the big game. And Troy had everyone over for a party. We snuck up to his treehouse.

_Right here, Right Now_

_I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view_

_'Cause you mean everything_

_Right here_

_I'll promise you_

_Somehow_

_Tomorrow can wait _

_For some otehr day _

_To be_

_But right now theres you and me_

That was one of my favorite songs. I just wish Troy was here to join in. I also loved _Everyday_. I just don't know what to do with Troy gone. I know he would want me to continue with my life. But it's hard not havong him here.

I got a phone call from Troy's sister Paisley

"Hey Pais."

"Hey Gabi." she said. "My parents and I were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah I would love to." I said.

"Okay let's say in fourty-five minutes?"

"That sounds like a winner." I said.

"By Gabs." I walked into my bathroom. I decided to wear a nice pair of darker, tighter, jeans. And a zebra print, long shirt. I did my makeup and put my hair up into a pony tail. I braided my bangs and pinned them back. I looked in the mirror. I knew if Troy was here he would tell me how beautiful I am. But it's okay. I've heard it many times before. I grab my purse and walk out to my Bently and drive over to Troy's parents house. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gabi." Paisley greeted me at the door.

"Hey Pai." I greeted back.

"Hey mom dad Gabi's here." she yelled to her parents then turned back to me. "Come in."

"I was hoping you would say that." I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hey Gabi long time no see." Troy's mom Laccey _**(i don't know how to spell her name so it's gonna be Laccey)**_ said and walked over and sat on the couch by me.

"Yeah I know." I replied.

"Do you want anything Gabi?" Troy's dad Jack asked.

"No thanks." I said and smiled.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good supprisingly." I said.

"Yeah we're trying to get Paisley to cheer up, We asked her if she wanted to do anything. And she said she wanted you to come over."

"Aww thanks Pai." I yelled to her. She was in the kitchen preparing our meal.

"No problem." she said. "Uhm dad" she called out to Jack who was sitting in the livingroom by me and Laccey.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm I kind of burnt dinner." she said with an innocent smile.

"Oh Paisley." he said and walked over. "How many times-" I couldn't hear his voice anymore. Paisley. She was one of a kind. She was a sweetheart with a devilish side of her. She was also blonde. So that's kind of an explination. She was like Troy in some ways. Others not so much.

"Hey Lace do you mind if I turn the news on?"

"Go right ahead." I turned the TV on and turned the news on. The headlines at the bottom of the Tv caught my eye.

"Uhm Pai, Jack I think you should come here." I heard Laccey say in a scared voice.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Theres been an accident in Iraq." I said in a shakey voice.

_**Okay so I know It's not the greatest. I just needed a filler chapter so yeah! I hope you enjoyed it and I will have more out soon!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 5: Waiting and Talk With Paisley

_**Okay so I want to say thanks to all the people who subbed/added to alerts or whatever. Thanks soo much guys! You guys rock! Now lets get back.**_

_**DISCALAIMER: **__I own nothing but the story line!_

I took a deep breath and looked back at the Tv. Laccey was the first to talk.

"I wonder what happened?" she said. I just wanted to go home and lay on the couch and cry. I don't know if Troy's okay. I just want to know that he is okay before I do anythign else.

"Do they know what happened?" Paisley asked.

"I don't know honey." Jack said. Paisley just went over and stayed in her dad's arms. I wanted to be in Troy's arms.

"I think I should go home. I'll leave you guys alone. I think you should focus on family right now." I said getting up from my seat.

"Oh no Gabi honey you don't have to leave your practically family." Jack said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and sat back down. Instead of eating at the kitchen table we all sat in the livingroom waiting for more news on what happened in Iraq.

_**Nobody's Pov**_

Time went by very slowly for the Bolton family. Plus little Gabriella Montez but she felt like a Bolton, and so did the rest of the Bolton's. They were all gathered in the livingroom listening intently to the telivision.

"Why aren't they realeasing anything?" Gabriella complained. Gabi was very mad they weren't givign out any information about what happened but she was also very sad and scared. _What if Troy was gone? What if Troy lied to me? Did he say forever and always out of habbit or did he really mean it? _Gabriella wondered. She swallowed the big lump in her throat.

"Anyone want icecream?" Laccey asked trying to lift the mood. Right now it was just really depressing. And everyone held there head down low. "Anyone?" she asked again. Noboyd said anything. "Are you guys sure?" Silence. "Alright your missing out on something."

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Paisley asked. "Troy, your son, my brother, Gabi's boyfriend may be hurt or dead." Paisley said.

"Honey it's okay." Jack tried to reassure his daughter. He tried to rest his hands on her shoulders but she pulled them off. "I'm going upstairs." She said. Laccey was about to get up. "Don't follow me. I want to be alone." she said then walked upstairs and they heard a door slam.

"This is all my fault." Laccey said and sighed.

"Aw Lace it's not your fault. This is just hitting her hard." Jack said and rested his hands on her shoulders. "She's just used to Troy being here. Being Mr. Overprotective." he said. "She'll come around." he said massaging her shoulders.

"I hope your right." she said.

"I'll go talk to Paisley." Gabriella offered. They just nodded and she jogged upstairs. When she came to her room she knocked softly on the door.

"Pai?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Go away." Paisley said sniffling. She was crying.

"Please let me in."

"What part of go away don't you understand?" she yelled through the door.

"None of it." Gabriella said and walked in without her permission. She saw Paisley on her bed tryign to wipe her tears so Gabriella wouldn't notice she was crying but it was written all over her face. "What's wrong Pais?" she asked and sat on Paisley's bed next to her.

"Nothing. I would jsut love it if you left me alone." she said,

"No can do." Gabi said. "Come on Pai we are like sisters. You can tell me anything." Gabriella said.

"I'm jsut scared okay?" Paisley said raising her voice. "Happy now?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were scared?"

"I didn't want to feel like a baby. I didn't want to feel vulnerable." she said.

"Pais you don't have to hide your feelings. Why are you scared?"

"I just don't want Troy to leave me. He's my big brother. I don't know what I would do without him. I mean he is there for me all the time. I didn't plan on saying goodbye forever at his departure."

"Me too." Gabriella said. "I broke down. I didn't want him to leave me. I said I didn't want to hear him say goodbye. He promised me he will be with me forever." she said and sighed. She wanted to start crying. "But stop and ask yourself. Would Troy like to see me like this? No. He would want you to live your life. You don't have to wait for him. He will always be in your heart." Gabi said.

"Thanks Gabs." Paisley said and hugged Gabriella.

"No problem Pais." she said then pulled back. "Troy gave me this." She said and pulled the bear out of her bag.

"What's this?" Paisley asked taking the bear in her hands and looked at it.

"Give it a hug." Gabriella said.

"What?"

"Give it a hug." Gabriella repeated herself. Paisley gave the bear a big hug and she was suprised to hear Troy's voice.

"Aww." Paisley said.

"I know Troy gave it to me before he left. He told me if you ever need to hear my voice to squeeze it. And I know everytime I squeeze it he reminds me he is keeping his promise." Gabriella said and Paisley stroked the bears head.

"Aww that was so sweet of him." she said and kept stroking it.

"I know. He was the best. But he's keeping his promsie Pai. He has never hurt me or you or has broken a promise. I'm pretty sure he won't break this one." Gabi said.

"Thanks Gab." Paisley said and hugged her again. There hug was interupted by Jack peeking his head in the room.

"It's Troy."

_**Okay a lil cliffhanger for you guys. I think this is a lil longer. I don't want to make them too long or too short. But please Review! Thanks,**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 5: Phone Calls

_**Okay so I want to say thanks to all the people who subbed/added to alerts or whatever. Thanks soo much guys! You guys rock! Now lets get back to the story! PS: You guys are soooo awesome! Oh and I may change the Pov's from time to time. But sometimes I can't write in a certain Pov. Or not get enough feeling with nobody's pov. So now let's get on with the story**_

_**DISCALAIMER: **__I own nothing but the story line!_

**Gabriella's Pov**

I let go of Paisley and face Jack. I froze. I took a deep breath and I was the first to speak, "What about Troy?" I closed my eyss fearful of his answer.

"Uhm how about you guys just come out to the livingroom." Okay so now I'm a little scared of what was going on. Was he dead? Alll the questions were lingering though my mind. Paisley and I followed Jack downstairs then took a seat on the couch.

"Okay Troy." I heard Jack say into the phone and he held it out infront of him.

"Hi Pai, Hey Gabi." I heard him say. I grinned.

"Hi Troy." I heard Paisely squeal.

"Pais, if I go deaf it's all your fault." His voice echoed through the phone.

"Sorry. I just miss you soo much!"

"I do to Pais. Hey Gabi are you there?"

'Yes." I answered.

"Hey babe I'll call your phone after I finsish talking with these guys."

"Okay I'll talk to you later I guess." I said and smiled. I grabbed all my stuff and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Laccey asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh I'm going home. I'll talk to you guys later." I said with a smile. I said goodbye's to everyone and hugged them. I drove back to my house and saw my mom in the livingroom.

"Oh Gabi do you know that there was an accident in Iraq?" she asked not taking her eyes off the Tv screen.

"Yeah I was over at Paisley's hosue."

"Oh. Is Troy okay?"

"Yeah he called them and he said he was going to call me when he was done with talking to his mom, dad, and sister." I said. I heard my ringtone _Me Without You_ go off. "Oh that's him now!" I said and walked upstairs putting my phone to my ear.

"Hey Troy." I said and walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Hey Gabi." he said.

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a few bruises but I'm fine." he said.

"What happened?"

"Oh there was a bombing."

"Oh my God is everyone okay?"

"Not everyone."

"How many died?"

"Not many. But one of my new friends Logan died."

"Aww. So do you know why they didn't release any information out?"

"No I don't. I think that they wanted to know everything was okay and they didn't exactly knwo the whole story." he said. "But are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and closed my eyes. "Do you know how lucky you are?" I asked.

"Very. I have the best family and girlfriend-"

"No I mean you could've died with Logan." I said. "You would've broken our promise." I said tearing up. "I can't live without you."

"I know I'm being as careful as possible." he said. "Did anything happen to Paisley?"

"Yeah she was upset that you left. She yelled at your mom. Well raised her voice. I went to talk to her." I said. "She's scared Troy. She's afraid she said her last goodbye's to you. She's scared your going to leave her and never come back." I said. "I'm scared to."

"Don't be scared. I'm alive. I'm okay. And it's going to stay that way forever. I will never leave you and Paisley. You guys are my girls. I care so much about you. And my family. but whatever. But you guys mean the world to me. And I wouldn't promise you something I couldn't keep. Tell everyone I'm coming home."

"Okay thanks."

"Did you show the bear to Paisley?"

"Yes she loves it."

"Well I should've got one for her." he said. "But are you okay?" I think he could tell I was almost crying.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure?" _No I want you to come home _I thought.

"Yes. Just go protect us." I smiled.

"Okay I'll call you sometime."

"I'd like that." I couldn't help but smile.

"Tell everyone I said Hi."

"Okay I will." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Brie." He hung up. I was happy I got to talk to him. Now I know he's alright and alive and it's going to stay that way.

_**Okay so this is Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy! And I will hopefully have another one done either later today or tomorrow. Would you guys like me to upload a short story I wrote but change it HSM? Please review! Thanks :)**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 7

_**Okay So I am soooooo sorry! I cannot remember the last time I updated or anything. I love reading stories and I didn't have a desire to write this. But now I have free time and ready to sit down and write. So, but thanks for sticking with me if you did! Enjoy! Oh and the 'Tell everyone I'm coming home part' in Troy and Gabi's conversation yeserday... I had 'Coming Home' stuck in my head. And now I hate that part but oh well. Enjoy! (again)**_

_**DISCALAIMER: **__I own nothing but the story line! Oh and Paisley!_

**Nobody's Pov**

Gabriella was sitting in her bed just staring at her colored walls. She sighed to herself. She heard her phone vibrate on her desk. She sighed and got up and walked to her desk and picked her iPhone up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Gabi it's me." said the voice on the other line.

"Hey Shar what's up?" she asked going back to her bed so she could sit down and talk to Sharpay.

"Not much. I was just wondering what you were up to. We haven't spent that much time together. Since you know." she said not trying to refer to Troy getting deployed.

"Oh you can say it."

"So your not so touchy, sensitive about it anymore?"

"No he called me yesterday."

"Oh did you see that there was an accident over in Iraq?"

"No Shar I didn't." she said being sarcastic.

"Sorry just wondering. So Anyways what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What will you be doing in an hour."

"Still nothing."

"Well do you want to come over and spend time with me and the gang?"

"Uhm sure. I'll be over in like an hour."

"Good that's when I wanted you. Toodles." she said and hung up. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

She walked to her clostet to find something to wear. She just kept it simple. A t-shirt with a hoodie over it and some jeans. She put her bangs into a small poof and then put the rest of her hair up into a messy bun. She walked downstairs and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." she said and grabbed a waterbottle from the fridge.

"Hey honey. Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to Sharpay's."

"Okay have fun." she said and smiled.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella walked out with her waterbottle and blue jean bag in hand. She walked out to her Lexus and got in. She drove off to Sharpay's.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay greeted Gabriella at the door.

"Hey Shar." she said and stepped in.

"Oh Gab the gangs in the livingroom." Of course Sharpay's house was huge and expensive but Gabi knew her way around. But sometimes she needed help. She walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch by Taylor.

"Hey girly." Taylor said and smiled.

"Hey." Gabriella said with a smile that matched Taylors.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been doing great. It's been forever."

"Yeah that's becasue Ms. Montez has been keeping to herself lately." Sharpay said as she came in with some snacks.

"Well sorry. How would you feel if Zeke went away to War for almost a year and you don't know if he'll make it home dead or alive."

"Well I want you to meet someone." Sharpay said as she brought a guy in with her. He was unfamiliar. He wasn't someone that they have seen before.

"Who is this?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh guys this is Josh." Sharpay gestured towards Josh. "And Josh." she said turning to him. "These are the guys. That is Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and I think you know the rest." she pointed to each and every person. He already met Ryan, and Zeke.

"Hi." they all said back.

"Josh lives in the neighborhood." They all gave him smiles.

"May I sit by you?" Josh asked Gabriella in a polite manor.

"Yes you may." she smiled and scooted over so he could have some space on the couch.

"Okay so what movie does anyone want to watch?" she asked and looked at everyone. Everyone had blank faces.

"We can watch whatever the girls want to." Josh piped up.

"Oh can we watch Suckerpunch?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah I have always wanted to see it." Gabriella said.

"Me too." Taylor said. They looked at Kelsi.

"Let's do it." she said. Sharpay put the DVD in the Dvd Player and pressed play.

"Wow." Chad said halfway through the movie. "This is so awesome." he said and kept looking at the screen not taking his eyes off of it. They all looked at him. "What?" he questioned everyones looks. "Vanessa Hudgens is hot." he said. I rolled my eyes. So did alot of people. We continued to watch the movie.

"Well that was an awesoem movie." Chad said getting up from his spot.

"Yeah that was. It was girly though." Josh remarked.

"But there was fighting. Don't guys like fighting?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah it was alright." Josh said. "Well I have to head home. I guess I will see you sometime." he said. Everyone said there goodbyes and he left.

"Well I have to get home." Taylor said. It was only ten pm but it was a school night.

"Okay so you guys later." she said.

"Bye Shar." Chad said as he left.

"Bye Andy." She smiled. He stoped halfway.

"Who's Andy?"

"Ragady Ann. They guy rag doll." he looekd at her like she was crazy.

"Goodnight Poodle head." Gabriella said.

"Now that I get." he said and left.

"Really?" Gabriella asked looking at Sharpay.

"What I thought it was funny."

"Whatever." Gabriella said. "Night Shar. Night Zeke."

"Night Gabs." they said and Gabriella left. When she got home she saw her mom.

"Hey mom." she greeted. Her mom, Maria, was laying on the couch watching Tv.

"Hey Gabi. Troy called." she said.

"Oh he did. Did he leave a message?"

"Yeah he just said goodnight and Love You. He tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Oh well I was watching a movie over at Shar's."

"Oh right"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said and walked upstairs. She couldn't wait till Troy was home. She was counting down the days.

"Only several more months." she said to herself and laid down to go to sleep.

_**Okay so this is Chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy it! And I changed the story up a little. It was going to be short becasue I'm running out of Ideas and stuff. But I got this idea. And so.. this is it. Not the best cahpter but I needed a little fill in. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have more hopefully soon!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 8

_**Okay so this is chapter 8. And I am back to writting this as well as my other book. I published. It's called **__Silent Cries, Silent Victim__** and I hope you check it out. I would appriciate that very much! Okay and thanks to everyone who reviwed. I love reading what you have to say. I think I am ready to have some **_Critism_** If you want to tell me what I can do to make it better, what people want to read, or tell me if it's okay. But I will take Critism. But Creative. So tell me how I can improve and stuff. But thanks. Let's get on now shall we?**_

_**DISCALAIMER: **__I own nothing but the story line! Oh and Paisley and Josh!_

**Nobody's Pov**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to her phone vibrating. She groaned and got up anyway. _It better not be Shar I swear if it is..._ Gabriella picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi is this Gabriella?" the unfamiliar voice asked on the other end of the conversation.

"Yes this is Gabriella. Whos is this?" she asked trying to think who it could be. She had all of her friends' numbers in her phone. _Is Troy in trouble?_ she thought. She frowned at the thought. The thought of something happeneing to Troy made her sick.

"Oh this is Josh. From Sharpay's?" he asked. Gabriella silently sighed in relief. It was Josh. Not some stranger saying something happened to Troy.

"Hi Josh." she said happily. The sicky feeling inside her had disappeared. "How did you get my phone number?"

"Oh well Sharpay gave it to me." he said, "I hope it was alright?"

"Yes that's fine." she said and smiled. "So what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you would like to hang out Friday." he nervously asked.

"Uhm I don't think I'm doing anything." she said. "I'm pretty sure I'm free."

"Okay cool. So I guess I will see you Friday." he said.

"Wait," she stopped him from hanging up. "Are you going to pick me up or how is this going to go?"

"Uhm how about you give me your address and I will pick you up around three. That sound okay?"

"Yes that sounds perfect." Gabriella smiled. "I'll see you then." she said.

"Okay by." he said.

"Bye." she said bac sweetly. She put her phone down. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Was it a date or two friends hanging out. She got her phone back out and dialed a very familar number.

"Sharpay Evans." the perky voice said.

"Hi Shar."

"Oh hey Gabi. How are you?" 

"Good I need some help with something."

"Okay shoot."

"Josh asked me if I wanted to hang out on Fri-"

"Oh my gosh he asked you if you wanted to hang out?"

"Yes. So I'm wondering-"

"Of course I can take you shopping."

"Shar!" she said trying to get the shopaholic's attention. She piped down. "I wanted to know if I should go."

"Of course you should."

"I mean what about Troy? What if it's more than hanging out. What if he thinks it's a date?"

"Trust me it's just hanging out. You did say yes right?"

"Yeah I did. I just wonder if this goes against me and Troy."

"Honey, You guys are just friends. You hang out with friends right?"

"Yeah."

"And Troy's fine with it. Right?"

"Yeah,"

"So what makes it different from the other times?"

"Well I'm hanging out with another man."

"You hang out with Chad-"

"Chad's a boy. An immature todler. Stupid as a todler. Okay. And he doens't have feelings for me."

"And you know that Josh does?"

"Sharpay. Your not making this better."

"Sorry. But give Josh a chance. Your just friend. I know Troy would like you to get off your butt and go have fun."

"Yeah but what if-"

"No more what if's." Sharpay said. "You'll be fine. You'll have fun. You will regret it if you don't." She said. Gabriella was deep in thought. "Gab?"

"Oh sorry Shar just thinking. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem babe. I have to go my brother." she said and held her hand over the speaker part of her phone. "RYAN! I'll be there in a minute." she said and removed her hand and put the phone back to her ear.

"What happened?" Gabriella curiously asked.

"Oh Ryan's not good with babysitting. The monsters are getting him. I'll talk to you later. Toodles." she said and hung up. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Even though it was one of the worst times.

_**Okay not that good. The next chap will be about Josh and Gabi **_"Hanging out" _**But... yeah that's it! Please review! Thanks!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_

_**Okay so this is Chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy it! And I changed the story up a little. It was going to be short becasue I'm running out of Ideas and stuff. But I got this idea. And so.. this is it. Not the best cahpter but I needed a little fill in. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have more hopefully soon!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 9

_**Okay I now just realizes I put Chapter 7's Authors note at the end of the chapter 8. Why didn't you guys tell me? I'm just kidding. I felt a little embarassed. Haha. I love all the comments I got. And I am very greatful for having such nice readers. And I can't thank you enough. And I think this is going to be a good one. I'll have to edit it, meaning I'm writting this is a just woke up. Went to bed at 8pm and got up t 11:20pm. It's weird. And then I got all the emails notifying everythihng. And I was like OMG! This is great! So you made my night. And I can't thank you enough! And I have no idea what I'm writting about. All the water sports confuse me. Haha. If I get anything wrong please tell me and I will try my best to correct it! Oh and On **__Silent Cries, Silent Victim__** I loved the comment with some critism in it. Now I can try to build my story off of that info. Thanks! **_**Okay and I do take advice/Critism so again if you want to point out my mistakes or anything comment! Thanks!**

_**DISCALAIMER: **__I own nothing but the story line! Oh and Paisley and Josh!_

**Friday...**

Gabriella looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall in the livingroom. She was just killing some time in the livingroom while waiting for Josh to pick her up so they could 'Hang Out'. She blinked again and then realized it was true. It was one thirty. Only an hour and a half to get ready. She bolted up from her seat and rushed upstairs, to her room.

She walked to her closet. She frowned. So many to choose from. _I wonder how Sharpay ever get's dressed_ she thought. If she thought her closet was big and full just take a look at Sharpay's. Gabriella finally decided what to wear. She decided to wear a black mini dress, well it stopped just below her kness. It had a white accent to it. She complimented it with a gray, silky cardigan. She just wore her flip flops. Her black ones that went really cute with it. She also tied in her sunglasses that Troy got her, in with the outfit. Just incase if they go outside. She didn't know why she was getting dressed up. She felt it was proper. But it was no big deal if she went outside.

She walked to her bathroom and got out her curling iron. She plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. While she waited she sprayed her hair with heat protecter. She sprayed it and when she was done spraying the iron was heated. She carefully, but quickly curled her jet black hair. When she was done she added a black beanie. Perfect!

She waited in the livingroom for Josh. She just sat on the couch nervously tapping her foot. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door. She frowned when he saw Josh in jeans and an old t-shirt.

"What are you wearing?" he asked looking down.

"Clothes."

"No a dress."

"Thanks for noticing?" she said in a questioning tone. What was he getting onto.

"Oh. Well I think you need to change."

"Why?"

"Well it's more casual. Not black mini, formal."

"Oh sorry you didn't give me the dress code." I said. "What are we going to do."

"Oh uhm just get your swim suit on." he said. She just listened. She rushed upstairs and took her clothes off. She got her bikini on. She just put a white, windbreaker on overneath it and unziped it a little bit. And she pu on some ripped jean shorts. _**(once i find the pic it will be in my profile!)**_ She smiled to herself and walked back downstairs.

"Ready." she said. She put her tennis shoes on and got up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go." They walked out to Josh's Audi.

"I love your car." she said and looked around. He had a white, 2011, new, Audi A6. _**(I think I got that right. My cousin has one, Goregeous) **_

"Oh thanks I got it as a graduation gift."

"Well I love it." she said.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see." he said and smiled. It took about twenty minutes to get to their destiantion. "We're here." he said and they got out.

"Where are we?"

"We're at my fathers camp ground. Well the families. But my dad owns it. I think you get the idea."

"Oh cool so he owns this?"

"Yeah. I used to come out here with my sister.

"You have a sister?"

"Used to. She died."

"Aww I'm sorry what was her name?"

"El, Well Elsa But I gave her a nickname. No one else called her El Only Elsa."

"Oh I'm sorry." she said looking around. She saw a main building. A lake off in the distance. A few cabins and and a few other things. Alot of open land. "This place is amazing."

"That's what Elsa would say." he said and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said. "Let me go get Blade and we can start." He grabbed her by the hand.

"Who's Blade?" she asked. They walked up to one of the buildings and knocked on the door. He peeped his head in.

"Hey can I get Blade?"

"Sure thing kid." a voice said.

Gabriella asked again. "Who's Blade?"

"You'll see." he said. He walked over by the lake.

"Life Jacket." he said and handing her one.

"Thanks." she said and put it on.

"It's okay." he said. After they got their life jackets on Blade, a very fit, toned, tall man came out. He had a t-shirt and swim trunks on.

"Okay you guys ready."

"Yes."

"No." Gabriella said immediatly after Josh said yes, She had no clue what was going on.

"It'll be okay Ella."

"Ella?"

"As in Gab-ri-ELLA." he broke it down.

"Oh okay."

"That okay?"

"Yeah." she said.

"It's just you remember me of Elsa. Let's go." he said and walked out to the dock.

"So what are we doing?"

"You'll see." he said and guided her over to the boat. They got in and settled down.

"Okay so I will drive and you two will be on the tube." Blade stated. He got in his seat and awas about to turn the engine on.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Gabriella whispered to Josh.

"Just hang on. That's all I'm telling you." he said.

"READY?" Blade yelled back to them. The engine was on all he had to do was go.

"YEAH!" Josh yelled back to him.

"Oh my god." Gabriella said and closed her eyes and clinged to the tube. Blade went a little faster and Gabriella hung on for dear life. The faster Blade went the more afraid Gabriella was getting. A few minutes later she wipped out. Taking Josh down with her. She came back up and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Was that fun?" Gabriella just splashed him with water.

"Jerk." she said and walked to the shore. They also went water skiing and Jet skiing. Gabriella loved every minute of it. Around five they came back to land.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as she dried her hair off with one of the towels.

"Uhm a little bit." she admitted.

"Okay you a fan of cooking out?"

"Yes totally." she said with a smile. "I think I'm nearly dried off." she said and giggled.

"Well no worries we'll do something that may dry you off after dinner."

"Really?"

"Really." he said and smiled.

"Hmm your just full of suprises aren't you?"

"Yes I am." he said.

A few minutes later Gabriella was sitting on one of the logs that sat next to the grill. She had a towel wrapped around her, as she watched Josh grill.

"So what are we doing after dinner?"

"It's a surprise."

"Will I like the suprise?"

"Well water skiing and jet skiing were a supprise and you liked them right?"

"Yeah."

"And this one will be just as fun."

"Okay?" Josh put the hamburgers and hotdogs on a tray and brought them over to the picinic table. He brought the ktechup and mustard out, along with pickels. Gabriella joined him at the picinic table and grabbed a hamburger bun and but the meat inside the bun. She loaded up on ketcup and mustard. "Oh my gosh this is delicious." she exclaimed just afeter taking one bit.

"Well thank you." he said and took a bite of his hotdog. "If you like that take a bit of a hotdog." he said and held his up. She just looked at it. "It only has ketcup and mustard." he said. He held it up to her mouth and she took a bit out of it and caught a peice that came out of her mouth.

"That was good. Thanks." she smiled at him.

"What are friends for?" They continued to eat and talk with eachother. They laughed and giggled all though-out dinner.

"Okay ready for your suprise?" he asked.

"Lay it on me." she saaid but didn't know if she was ready.

"Okay." he said and brought out two ATV's.

"Oh my gosh." she exclaimed. "This is my suprise?"

"Yeah do you want to go ride them?" he asked and leaned against his ATV.

"I don't know how." she blushed.

"I'll teach you." he said. _**(I have a mini 4 wheeler so I'm going by what I do on that. I think it's very similar)**_ "Basically it's like a four-wheeler. Okay so what you do is start it by turning the key, like in a vehical." he said and guided her and helped her turn the key. Even though she could do it on her own. "Okay then you is press the brake at this button." he said and pulled the brake _**(it's like one on a bike)**_ and hit the button at the same time and the engine roared. "Okay so now," he said. He got on the back and Gabriella was in front. "You just push the gas very lightly." he said and held her hands, showing her exactly what to do. They started to move a little bit.

"So it's kinda like a bike." she observed.

"Not really. But the brake is similar." he chuckeled. In no time Gabriella was cruising right along on the ATV.

"Okay I got it." she said and smiled. Josh watched her as she roamed around the camp.

"Awesome. Now do you want to go riding with me?" he asked.

"Yeah don't leave me behind."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said. He got on his and started it up. They rode around the camp. Then they went on this one trail. They reached the other side of the large lake. And they settled down there. She sat by the water.

"This is beautiful." Gabriella said and put her hand in the water. "And cold."

"Yeah." Josh said. "Look at the moon." he said. "It's as big as my thumb." he said. "It looks closer tonight."

"That's impossible." Gabriella giggled. 'Now don't go chasing the moon and get us killed." she giggled.

"I won't." he said. "You read the book?"

"Yeah. Loved it."

"You read _Dear John_?"

"Yes. It's a romantic book."

"Do you ever miss Troy?"

"Well that's a stupid question. Every second of everyday."

"Oh he's lucky to have you." he said.

"I'm luckier." she leaned back and smiled. Like in _Dear John_ no matter how far away they are there share the same moonlight.

_**Okay not the best I know. Therer little date. And correct me if I'm wrong on the **__Dear John__** Thing. Uhm I didn't pay all of my attention to it. And the book about the moon thing is **__The Death and Life Of Charlie St Cloud aka Charlie St Cloud __**I love that book. And they were chasing the moon. Okay so I'm watching the Teen Choice Awards! EEPP! I love it so far! Have more up tomorrow and Silent Cries Silent Victim! **___

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 9

_**Oh my god! I tried to write this and then... I had to turn my laptop off casue it was being a pain in the butt and then... it didn't save :'( So now I have to write it over from scratch and I was like 3/4 of the way done! Ugh... I hate this... but I am carrying out on half of my promise. Or 1/3. I am soo sorry. I know I can't keep promises. But yeah. I sorry again. But here is the next chapter! Or what I can remember!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do NOT own anything! Except a few characrters!_

"I had a fun time today." Gabriella said and placed some of her hair that was dangling in her face, behind her ear.

"Yeah Me too. Maybe we could do this some other time?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said quietly. She was feeling a little uneasy.

"Okay I have to go. I'll talk to you later?" he asked before leaving her door.

"Yeah." she said still feeling a little uneasy.

"Night." Josh said and walked back to his Audi. Gabriella disappeared inside. She makes her way up to her room. She laid down on her bed. She checked her phone and saw she had one missed call from Sharpay. She rolled her eye. She deicided to call her. She didn't know why but she did.

"Sharpay Evans!" said the perky blonde on the other end. She still maintained her perkiness even though it was around nine thirty, ten o'clock at night.

"Hey Shar." Gabriell said. She did not even try to match her perky tone. Gabriella, for some reason did not feel that great, that night after he left.

"Oh hey Gabs, How was it?"

It was great. We did some water sports and he cooked out for me and then we went riding on his ATV's. Then went by the lake and looked under the stars and laughed and giggled and had a good time.:

"Huh." Sharpay said. She just meerly let out a breath. But Gabriella knew that it wasn't Sharpay's ideal things to do while hanging out but for Gabriella.

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to Troy Boy yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No..." Gabreiella frowned. "Should I call him?"

"No it's fine." she said. "Oh I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I have an extra plane ticket and extra tickets to see Beauty and the Beast and Lion King on boadway. Care to join me?" she asked.

"I don't know Shar. I mean-"

"Come on Gabi don't make up some lame excuse."

"I'm not."

"I thought you said you always wanted to go see Beauty and the Beast and Lion King on Broadway."

"Yeah." Gabriella said. "But not right now."

"Gabriella please." Sharpay pleaded. "Come on. I will die. I mean Chad and Ryan are going. I will be the only girl. Please."

"Chad's going?"

"That's not the point. Anyways please?" Gabriella sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine let me ask my mom."

"Really Gabi?"

"What are you _really Gabi_-ing me again?"

"Your going to ask your mom?"

"Yes."

"Gabs your a highschool graduate. You graduated high school."

"Yeah. So?"

"Your eighteen. You can do whatever. Pwease?" she said like a baby.

"Fine." Gabriella sighed giving in. "I will. What time?"

"I will pick you up around six. See you then."

"But that's in like seven hours."

"Not my problem is it? Toodles." she said and hung up the phone. Gabriella sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Gabriella set her alarm then went to bed quickly so she could be some what rested up for when Sharpay comes to pick her up. Five hours later Gabriella hears her alarm on her phone go off. She groaned and rolled over.

"Stop." she mummbled. "Turn it off."

"We'll the only way you can turn it off is by getting your butt out of bed and turning it off yourself." Gabriella's mom said as she came into her room.

"That requires effort." Gabriella complained and burried her head in her pillows.

"Come on get up Ms. Montez." her mom said and nudged Gabriella's feet.

"Stop I'm up just turn that thing off." she said slowly sitting up while covering her ears.

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." she complained yet again.

"Okay well I have your suitcases set out. You need to pack."

"Fine." she said and her mom left the room. Gabriella laid back down.

"Don't you dare think about going back to sleep." Gabriella's mom said as she was about to go downstairs. She claimed to have eyes in the back of her head. She would always say that to Gabriella when she was a child. But she doesn't. Call it a mothers intuition. _**(got that from Winnie the Pooh )**_

About an hours or so later Gabriella finished packing her bags. She just changed into a pair of white sweatpants that said _love_ in faded letters at the top and just an old off the shoulder shirt. Nothing much. She wasn't trying to impress the boys.

"Gabi honey are you ready?" Gabriella's mom called up to her.

"Yeah I'll be down in a second." she said.

"Please come in Sharpay." Gabriella's mom ushered Sharpay to come in.

"Thanks." she said and sat on the couch. A few moments later Gabriella came downstairs with her suitcase and bag in hand.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." She said and looked at the things in her hand. "Bye Mami."

"Bye honey have a good time." she smiled at her daughter and watched her and Sharpay walk ou the door.

"I will bye." Gabriella said one last time. She walked out to an SUV parked in her driveway.

"Why not the Lexus?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh back seat passangers." she said and put Gabriella's luggage in the trunk.

"Oh." she said and got in the passanger seat. "Hey boys." she said looking to the back.

"Hey Gabster." Chad said.

"Hey Chadster." she said looking at him oddly.

"Oh yeah he's here just for the heck of it. And he hasn't been to Lissa's house before." Ryan pipped up.

"Ohhhh." Gabriella said. Sharpay and Ryan had an Aunt in New York. She was a fashion designer. They would go up there sometimes. She had a big house. Well she is an Evan's.

"Okay ready?" Sharpay asked getting in.

"Yep." they all said and Sharpay took off the the airport. After they checked in they waited for their plane to be called. About an hour later there plan was called. They all got on and took their seats. Gabriella put her iPod on and listened to it. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

_**Okay so this is kinda short. I know but I'm working on the next one and it should be uploaded soon! Well I'm going to post two chapters today of **__Forever and Always __**I love where this is going. And my other book will hopefull have another chapter up by tomorrow or sometime soon! Love you all!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 11

_**Okay so heres the next chapt. I'm pleased with all the reviews. You guys keep me going! And I was wondering if I should do a songfic or two? Maybe? And I am so sorry this is late. I did not feel good all when I started. So it would have been out but I felt comoletly horrible. But now I'm back and school started. Another excuse. I have the whole plot planned out so I will be writing some new chaps! Thought I'd get this out before I leave to go to a football game! But Monday I will probably post a chapter or 2! Oh and I realize two days ago was Zanessa Anneversary! :( **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do NOT own anything! Except a few characrters!_

**Gabriella's Pov**

"Gabi you okay?" I looked over and saw Chad looking at me. I managed a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said weakly.

"What's wrong?" he asked and stroked my cheek.

"Nothing."

"Missing Troy?"

"Maybe." I said and another tear managed to fall.

"It will all be okay Ella." he said. I loved Chad's nickname for me. It's either Ella or Gabster. Gabster's when were playing and Ella for when I'm sad or hurting.

"Thanks Chad." my other best guy friend, who I would turn to, is Chad. Weird but I don't know. He feels like an older brother to me. And he says that I'm like a little sister to him.

"Anytime Ella." he said and I fell asleep shortly after that becasue Sharpay got me up at a ridiculous time.

"Ella?" I heard Chad's soft voice call out my name.

"What?" I mummbled still trying to sleep.

"Ella honey were here." he said.

"Okay." I said and opened my eyes and adjusted to the lights. We got off the plane a little later and we all waited for Sharpay and Ryan's Aunt Lissa. We walked off the plane and met Lissa there.

"Hey guys." Lissa said and waved to us.

"Hi Auntie Lissa." Shar said and hugged her aunt Lissa as well as her other favorite nephew.

"Hey Ry." she said. They pulled away. "Hey Gabi, hey Chad." she smiled at us. We weren't forgotten.

"Hi Lissa." I said and smiled. I just stood thereing around.

"Aw Gabi come give me a hug." she said. I smiled and walked over and hugged her. She had a love of pink like Sharpay. Hmm... and she was a petite blonde. She was only in her late twenties. Not a wrinkle or line on her face. She was beautiful. I guess if she was a fashion designer and model.

I pulled back and walked by Shar.

We left the airport after we had everything and we went back to Lissa's house. Her hosue was huge. It had a a beautiful front garden. She had Lilly's and roses. So many kinds of flowers. And It was so well kept. Everything looked happy, healthy and alive. The back was also just as beautiful as the front. The back had an inground pool with a fountain. It had a shack type of deal going on and a nice deck. There was also a little garden in the back too. It had a fountain. The pool was very clear and just plain beautiful. No other way to describe it. I bet it was every girls dream to live here.

The inside was just as good as the outside was just as beautiful. She had a very large home. The livingroom and kitchen were huge! The intiroir was soobeautiful. All the colors went together. She had some pictures of family and friends hanging up. She had alot of furniture. One of my favorites was a custom made, cream coloured couch, hand made from Italy. Lissa was in Italy promoting one of her fashion lines two years ago.

Sharpay has alot of her clothes. I wonder how she get's them? But we toured the rest of the house. It was beautiful. I put all my luggage on the guest bed. Where I was staying with Sharpay. She put her bag down on the couch. Yes couch! It was like a mini suit style room.

"So what do you want to do now roomie?" I asked and sat down on the bed.

"First don't call me that." she said and put her hand in front of me. Like talk to the hand. But she said it in a nicer way. "Second I'm going to give you a makeover because you are going out tonight." she said.

"Well first," I immitated her. "I don't want a makeover and we just got here."

"Well we are going out. It's only two o'clock and I don't really feel like going out."

"Fine." she pretended to pout. We are still going out _tonight_." she emphisized _tonight_. "It's only still afternoon."

"Alright. What should we do first?"

"Well we can go shopping." I sighed.

"Fine by me." I sighed.

"Thanks so much Ella." she said and wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me.

"First off, don't call me Ella and second your squishing me." I said.

"Oh sorry." she backed off.

Sharpay and I told Lissa we were going shopping and she let us take the Lexus if we didn't crash it. And we didn't. But we came close. Just kidding. We went to Forever 21, Wet Seal, Old Navy and Hollister. We ended up buying a bag or two from each store. By the end of the day we were all shopped out. I got my usual. A few off the shoulder shirts. I got a few t-shirts from Old Navy. I got some dresses from Forever 21. And I got a romper or two from Wet Seal. And I couldn't resist accesroies so I got some sunglasses and earings. Along with a few hats and shoes!

We went back to the house and Sharpay and I walked back up to our rooms.

"Did you buy the whole store out?" Chad asked looking at the bags in our hands.

"No we did a little shopping," Sharpay said. "Well we have to get ready for tonight." she said. "No peeking." she said and closed our door.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Oh shut up and let me work my magic." she said. She gave me a mini make over. She re-did my nails. She did my hair and she picked out my outfit. Well had me modle each of the dresses we had got. We decided on the third one I tried on. "This defiantlye is the one." Sharpay said and took a few steps back.

"Ey girlies it's time to go." Chad said after he kncoked on the door.

"Okay we'll be down soon." Sharpay said. Sharpay got we were ready to leave.

"Everyone got everything?" Lissa asked.

"Yes." we all answered.

"Great! Let's go!" she said then she started driving which meant we were on our way! Ten minutes later the car stopped. "We're here!" she announced. We all piled out and Sharpay and I started walking. Something did feel right.

"I thought we were going to Broadway?" I whispered to her and followed her. She seemed to know the way.

"That's tomorrow sweetie." Sharpay said and kept taking small steps.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

"No really Shar what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and continued to follow her.

"Oh my!" I gasped. I heard this really loud noise. It sounded like it was getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes. Tears started to form making my eyes look glassy. "Oh My God!" I exclaimed.

_**It might rain at the football game :( Darn it! But Dennis Quaid and Zac Efron are shooting a movie like 20 mintutes away from me and they were downtown. So awesome! And Zac was seen in our Subway. Yeah. I'll start writing the next one now!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 12

_**Okay so next chapter. Not the quickest update. I have been lacking on writing this. So I'm here writing this! Expect another chapter by Christmas!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do NOT own anything! Except a few characrters!_

**Nobody's Pov**

Gabriella closed her eyes and bit her lip to try and stop the tears from cascading down her face. She had a tighter grip on the teddy bear that Troy had given her. She took a deep breath. She was still right by a Sharpay. Walking right by her. But as Sharpay started to walk ahead Gabriella stayed.

"Are you coming?" she asked. A small smile crept onto Gabriella's face.

"Yes." she replied and caught up to Sharpay. They walked over and Gabriella covered her mouth. This was so unreal. This can't be real. Was she really seeing what she thought she was?

"Hi." a voice spoke up. Gabriella bit her lip but still smiled. She ran up to the perosn and jumped into hsi waiting arms. He spun her around then kissed her.

"I missed you." he said then kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

"I missed you too." she said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you Brie." he said.

"I love you too Troy." she snuggled up closer to him. Whishing they could be trapt in this moment. That they could stay like this forever.

"So how have you been?" Troy asked. They were back at Lissa's place. Troy and Gabriella were out in the backyard, sitting in a hammock just enjoying eachotehrs company. Troy was playing with Gabriella's hair.

"I've been good. I feel alot better now that your here." g

"Me too."

"Anything else happened?"

"Nope." Troy said. "Is Paisley doing okay?"

"I think so. Do you want to fly back to New Mexico?"

"No I want to sped a day or two more in New York. And I heard someone wanted to watch the Lion King and Beauty and the Beast on broadway." Gabriella blushed.

"Alright." she giggled.

"How long are you staying?" Gabriella looked up at him.

"Uhm I think about a week and a half."

"That's it?"

"Gabriella you have to be greatful. Some guys are going back in a couple of days."

"I know. I'm so sorry Troy I guess I just don't know what I have until it's gone."

"Well I will be with you. Forever and Always. My promise is still kept isn't it?"

"Yes." she replied quietly.

"See. I'm a man of my word. I will do everything I can. I promise you. I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Well you see I'm jsut scared of losing you. Anything can happen over seas. And I just.."

"You just what?" Troy asked gently while stroking her hair.

"I'm just... I just can't bare the fact that if you do one stupid thing that I will not get to see you again. It just hurts me to see you go someplace and not knowing if you'll come back."

"Gabriella, sweetheart that is something you do not have to worry about. I will always be here." he said.

"Yeah I guess. Can we just go in and get ready for tonight?"

"Yes of course whatever your heart desires." he said and picked her up and carried her bridal style back into Lissa's house.

Gabriella walked downstairs and saw Troy and Chad and Ryan sitting on Lissa's couch from Italy waiting for Sharpay and her. She walked slowly down the stair case so that Troy. Chad, and Ryan could admire her beauty. Troy stood up as Gabriella walked down.

"Wow Gabriella." he said lost for words. How was he suppose to describe her? Amazing? Beautiful? Pretty? Stunning? Goregeous? "You look breath taking." he said. She giggled.

"Lost for words?"

"Yep." Sharpay came down a few minutes after. She had to make her hair perfect as always.

"Oh Sharpay.." Chad imitated Troy. Sharpay put up her hand infront of her face. "Don't even go there."

"Good I had nothing planned." he sighed.

"Let's get going." Ryan said. They all took the Denali to Broadway. Gabriella was so excited. She finally got to see a broadway show. Scratch that. She was finally going to see her two favorite stories. Beauty and the Beast and Lion King.

"This is soo cool." she whispered.

"I know." he whispered back. As they got situated the play began. Gabriella thought this was perfect. Everything was perfect. And she hoped nothing was going to change this. And she hoped nothing would ever happen to them. Troyella. But Gabriella hoped. But right now she had to live in the moment.

_**Jank stuff I know. But I wanted it done. **_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forever and Always**_

Chapter 13

_**I know I'm the worst upn the whole entire world! But I have break this week so hopefully I'll get some things done. Here's chapter 13!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do NOT own anything! Except a few characrters!_

**About A Week Later...**

Today was the last day Troy would be home for a long time. Gabriella cherished every waking moment with Troy this week. But today, his last night, she made it a day to remember.

"So is there anything in particular you want to do today?" Troy asked taking a bite of his buttered toast. He sat at the island bar and Gabi sat behind the counter.

"I have a few ideas in mind..."

"Like what?"

"Like, you'll see." she said and grinned. "Eat up soldier you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes ma'am." he said and Gabriella giggled.

After Troy was done eating breakfast he put his dishes in the sink and joined Gabriella up in his old bedroom.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked. Gabriella quickly hid the box of photographs she was looking at.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I found some old photos of you." she said.

"Oh really? Anything interesting?"

"A few things.." she smirked. "What's this?" she asked and saw Troy when he was a baby. He was only in his diaper. He was parading around the house.

"Oh just a phase."

"Uh-huh." she said. "And what about these?" she asked holding up more pictures of him walking around in his diaper.

"Yeah it was a long phase." he said scratching the back of his neck. "Next picture please."

"I'm gonna have to make copies." she said and put his diaper pictures in a small pile next to her. "Oh this is a good one." Gabriella held up a picture of Troy as a todler walking around in his superman cape.

"Another phase?" she asked and giggled.

"Yeah without the diaper."

"Okay then," she said and put the picture down. She pulled out a few pictures of Troy in the bath when he was little. "What's with you going camando on me?"

"Hey for starters I was taking a bath as you can clearly see and as far as I know you're naked in the bath and I eventually grew out of it."

"Are you sure?" she asked and laughed.

"My bottom was cute."

"Whatever. I bet it's even cuter now."

"Wanna see?"

"Eww save it for the bedroom." Paisley said coming in.

"Hey Paisley." Gabriella greeted as Paisley walked in.

"What are you doing and why does Mr. Camando over here wants to take his pants off?"

"Just forget it." Troy said.

"We're looking at baby pictures of Troy and he likes to streak and he claims he still has a cute behind."

"I'm sorry but I've been in the bath with him when we were kids and it was ugly."

"Come on!" he said. "One day you may end up liking it." he said and smirked.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Paisley said and pretended to gag.

"Next picture please." Gabriella took out a picture and it looked like Troy was holding Paisley when she was just a newborn.

"Aw Paisley was so tiny." Gabriella cooed.

"I remember that day. I never wanted to let go of you. I thought you were mine."

"But I am." she smiled.

"I remember holding you and remembering how such a tiny thing could be so cute. Then you spit up on me."

"Who wouldn't have."

"You were so tiny growing up. And I made a promise to everybody that I would always be here for you. And did I keep my promise through all these years?" Paisley nodded.

"Yeah so that doesn't mean I won't stop protecting you and Gabriella. No matter what I'm always there for you. Even though it may seem oceans away we're still under one bright sky. And baby I'll light it up." he said. Paisley hugged Troy and he kissed the top of her head. Gabriella smiled sweetly at them. They were probably the best pair she had ever seen.

"Come here Brie." Troy said and let her join in on the hug.

"I love my girls." he said. He silently thanked God for giving him family, love, support, and strength. Even when he needed it most.

The next afternoon Troy was about to head on the plane to go back to Iraq. He felt sorry for Gabriella and Paisley that he had to leave. But he was going back to something he loved. Being fearless.

"Gabi, honey you're not crying." Troy observed.

"I know."

"Why not?"

"Becasue I'm not afraid anymore Troy. You showed me how to be strong. You showed me how you never break a promise. You showed me how a true soldier fights. And now this is me fighting. Even though I hate to say goodbye to you I have to. But you promised you would come back. And I trust you. Please don't break my trust." Troy held Gabriella's hands and made her look him in the eye.

"I promise you that I will never break my promsie. I will do everything in my power to come back. And I promise you don't have to say goodbye." he said and kissed her hands.

"Yo Bolton we have to go." Troy looked over his shoulder and saw one of his friends waiting for him to board the plane.

"I love you so much baby girl." he said and kissed her one last time. He started jogging over the plane. "Do you still have the bear?" he yelled. The plane made a lot of noise so it was hard to hear.

"Of course!" she yelled back.

"Give him a few extra squeezes tonight. I think he'll need them." he said and boarded the plane. Gabriella waited until the plane took off to let a tear slide down her cheek.

_**Oh and to mention/change this... Paisley is going to be like eight years younger than Troy.. .A big gap I know but it fit in well with the story line... Hope i didn't confuse anyone. New chapter should be out soon!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


End file.
